My beloved Misaki
by Snacks and scissors
Summary: On one day, Fushimi found somebody lying unconscious in front of his apartment door,He then took care of that figure he've known for a long time. He then realizes that the person that he is tooking care of is injured! SaruMi,fluff(?),OOC-ness.R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey hey heyyy! Yo-chan is back! it have been 1 week eh? Since i written a fanfic... And probably gi-chan will post a 3k or 2k++ fanfic...i just can't write too much.. (;w;) . i'm so dissapointed...at myself..*cry on the corner*. Oh well...it's not my ability after All...*sigh*.And anyway,i'm just gonna start this new fanfiction! This time...It's for the K FanDom'! And the pairing is...SARUMI!i need to get pumped up so i can write this fanfic! Please give me some support ! I promise i will write a fluffy sarumi Fanfic! So yep,i will try to accept advices that told me to stop writing on the center, so i'm gonna stop writing on the center! Alright! Lets start the story! oh and one more... I don't re-check my fanfic...so i think there will be typos or grammar mistakes..I'm sorry! English is not my first language..it's my second ...I'm sorry for talking too much! Lets proceed with the story!**

** Disclaimer : k will never be mine (that sounds so evil somehow...) it will always be GoRa and GoHands anime forever!**

**and as usual the cover image is not mine , it's from pixiv.:3**

**Enjoy!~('v')~**

* * *

"...Misaki?"

navy blue eyes stared at the short figure that lies unconscious in front of his apartment door.'_why is he here? And more importantly...why is he unconscious?' _He asked thought appeared in his mind right then,but all of that thought were disturbed by the sound of mutter that came out from the currently unconscious Yata Misaki."nghh...Saru.." . "...tch,what a bother." Fushimi said.

"nnh?..."Yata slowly opened his eyes."where am i?" Yata muttered. Then he heard some noise from the kitchen. He tried to stand but failed miserably because of the sudden wave of pain on his of course automatically he fell down back to the bed he was on before And let out a yelp from his mouth. And unfortunately(?) that yelp can be heard by a certain blue headed megane that came to the bedroom where Yata was after he heard the yelp. "Are you okay mi-sa-ki?~" Fushimi said teasingly. "Tch! Of course I'm fine! You little monkey!" Yata said. "Oh really?...then what is that yelp i just heard just now hm?mi-sa-ki~" Fushimi said to Yata again. "I-it was nothing! And stop calling me that!" Yata . "Then should i call you...**Yata?"**Fushimi said in a seductive tone."!...tch..baka Saru.." Yata muttered while dust of pink covered his cheeks. Fushimi chuckled after seeing such expression from Yata's face. "Here let me see your injury." Fushimi said while holding Yata's right leg Carefully."Let me take some bandages and first aid kit first,wait here okay?" Fushimi said to Yata. Yata just replied that with a simple short nod. A few minutes later fushimi came back with a first aid kit box and bandages. "Here,lend me your leg." Fushimi said to Yata. Yata carefully put his leg in front of Fushimi's arm. Fushimi took Yata's leg gently and inspect the injury on his leg. Fushimi then took care of the injury and bandaged it carefully. "There, all ready." He muttered. When Yata tries to stand up,Fushimi stopped him and said,"nope,not yet..i haven't do the last trick to heal your injury." Fushimi said while chuckling because of the confused face Yata he slowly kissed the tip of Yata feet gently that made Yata's heart flutter away in happiness and shock And blood rushed to his face. Yata couldn't help but gasp a little because of the sudden gentleness Fushimi,his rival gave him. '_Why was Saru acting like this today? Normally he wouldn't be so...gentle like this with me...i wonder why?' _He shook all the thoughts away and said "W-what the hell was happening to y-you?! Little monkey! What have gotten into your brain?!". Fushimi smirked and chuckled a little and he intends to fluster his beloved Misaki again. "I'm just accepting the delicious treat in front of me~." He said while smirking mischievously. "y-you!dammit!" Yata said while averting his gaze from Fushimi and hiding the blush on his face with his hand. "And by the way,misaki..why are you in front in front my door just now?and why are you unconscious?" Fushimi asked misaki. "In front of your apartment door?..oh...i think i picked up a fight and got injured and i decided to go-..." Yata stopped because of the sudden realization of why he was here. "i-i just got lost and got here unintentionally" said Yata while fidgeting uncomfortably."...Really?well...if you say so Mi-sa-ki~" Fushimi said Trusting His misaki fully without even judging Yata's answer.

"So you just got annoyed by some random dudes in the alley?"Fushimi asked Yata. Yata nodded enthusiastically. "...You really are stupid." Fushimi sighed. "Who are you calling stupid! I'm not stupid you little monkey!" Yata sighed. anyway,you should rest misaki i'll make you food. Misaki nodded. After that,Fushimi got back to the kitchen and cooked for his dear misaki. After a moment (5 minutes later) Fushimi came back to the room misaki was in and put a porridge and hot tea on the table. "Misaki,wake up." Fushimi said while shaking Misaki's body a bit."nngh...5 minutes again..." Yata muttered,still half asleep. Seeing this , Fushimi got annoyed. '_oh so you don't wanna wake up huh?mi-sa-ki~ then i'll wake you up with something...~' _Fushimi said in his mind while chuckling. Then he whispered on Yata's ear "mi-sa-ki~ wake up or i will eat you up~ from head to toe~"Then he licked Yata's earlobe and nip it. Yata immediately wake up and covered his ears while blushing heavily from head to toe. "W-wha-?! What do you think you're doing you stupid monkey!" Yata shouted,currently embarrassed of what Fushimi just did to him. "Finally you wake up..mi-sa-ki~" Fushimi chuckled. "The food is ready !" Fushimi said. "Tch..t-thanks..." Yata muttered Almost inaudible. But when Yata tries to grab the spoon... '_Clank_!'. "kh!" Yata gasped in pain. "Misaki!are you okay?!" Fushimi asked ,worried. "I-I'm fine!"Yata forced himself to pick up the spoon but he fail miserably. Fushimi sighed. "Don't force yourself. Here let me feed you."Fushimi said while picking up the spoon and scoop a spoon of porridge. "E-eh?" Yata stuttered blushing. "Say aa~" Fushimi said while putting the spoon in front of Yata's mouth. Yata hesitated at first,but comply and opened his mouth and ate the porridge Fushimi cooked for him. "Ah,there's a rice stuck on your lips"Fushimi said and lick off the rice from Yata's lips. And of course Yata automatically blushed at this. Fushimi smirked more widely at the sight of misaki blushing. After finishing his meal,Fushimi ordered Yata to rest again. Fushimi then heard the voice of his phone ringing. He picked it up. "Hello?". "_Fushimi i've been reported from captain munakata that there is some people that is currently attacking people randomly but they don't hurt them,they kind of force the victims to drink a potion that they made by themselves ." . _it seems the call was from awashima -san, the vice captain of sceptre 4. "are they still attacking people? And for now how many people that has became their victim?" Fushimi asked,getting serious. "_For now,there is still 5 people becoming they're every each of them suffers normal pain because of the potion they've been forced to still haven't know the effect of the potion but a few professor have informed me that the effect isn't really dangerous." . "_alright then,i'll try to find the mastermind of this." And with that Fushimi ended the call. Then Fushimi got back to the bedroom to check if Yata was resting or not. There,he find Yata sleeping peacefully while hugging his pillow tightly. Seeing this, a smile rose up to his face. and then Fushimi got closer to Yata and slowly kissed Yata's forehead. He then left the room without realizing that Yata was awake the whole time and currently shocked and blushing. "Baka saru..." He whispered inaudibly. After that,Fushimi chose to go take a shower to relax himself And clear all the worries in his mind and indulge himself in the warmness of the water that splashed him.

The next morning...

Fushimi got up earlier than Yata and take a bath. After taking a bath, he prepared to go to work and wore his usual Blue sceptre 4 uniform. Then he prepared breakfast for Yata and him. But a sudden loud scream interrupted him. Fushimi quickly realize that the scream is from Yata. He then quickly left his cooking and got to the bedroom where Yata was as fast as possible . After he got there, he saw something. He saw Yata,currently shocked and staring at his own reflection on the mirror. Yata has a pair of cat ears and a tail , both with the color of his hair.

* * *

**fuaaah! I'm finally done! I'm sorry if this is short...i don't have any idea on my mind! (;w;). So i just decided to make a half neko!misaki. i really don't have any other idea...curse my small little brain...*cries on the wall* anyway..i don't know if there is anything wrong here... Because i don't recheck my fanfictions...I'm just too lazy to do that...so please tell me some advice and please tell me should i continue this or not? I did what i could for this! Forgive me if it is bad!**

**anyway, now tell me should i continue this or not. Becauseimsoconfused.**

**If you can,please R&R! Because reviews brighten up my day a whole thousand time then,see you next time!(?)'v')/**

**-yo-chan signing out-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ...Yo-chan's back...i'm sorry if i didn't make the greatest fanfic of all fanfic...because ..yep I'm still a beginner at writing fanfictions..i'm really really sorry...i don't know why am i feeling so depressed today...i think I'm just tired...too tired...*sigh*now then... I won't speak too much... I'll just write the chapter 2 now...enjoy...and i'm sorry if the plot is too fast!;v;)**

**Disclaimer : as usual,i don't own any anime in this world i only own this fanfic and my other fanfic.**

**enjoy...and if you can please review and favorite (and follow)!...these things will lighten up my mood!;)**

**THIS FIC CONTAINS SHOUNEN AI (MxM)!**

* * *

**My Beloved Misaki**

**Chapter 2**

**WARNING! : OOC,TYPO(maybe),Fushimi being Fushimi(?),Shounen ai (mxm)**

Fushimi stared in disbelieve on what he saw. He is thinking that he was dreaming right now. Yata only stared as shock when he realizes that Fushimi is in the room,staring at him. "Misaki? A-are you okay?""..."Yata didn't answer. instead, he just avert his gaze from Fushimi and hide his head with his red beanie. Fushimi immediately got annoyed with Yata's attitude of not answering his question. "Misaki. Answer me."Fushimi said in a strict tone. Yata shivered at the tone of Fushimi's word and nodded frantically. Fushimi raised up one of his eyebrows. "Are you sure?" Fushimi asked one more time, not sure with Yata's answer. "Y-yes i'm fine..." Yata answered nervously. It seems Yata doesn't realize that Fushimi have known that cat ears had popped on his head just now and he doesn't even know why. "Really? Then please stop wearing that silly looking beanie. The heat is already too hot for you. so stop using that beanie,it will make you sweat more drastically." Fushimi commanded. Yata hesitated And fidgeted uncomfortably. Fushimi sighed and said "Here let me take it off for you"Fushimi said. Yata was surprised at this. But when Fushimi reached out his hand to pull Yata's beanie...

**_SLAP!_**

Fushimi's hand was slapped by something...furry? _Oh~the cat tail~ _Fushimi thought. Fushimi smirked, and Yata's cat tail were quickly grabbed by Fushimi's hand. "Don't ever lie to me , Mi-sa-ki~!" Fushimi chuckled. "Nn!" Yata yelped. Fushimi was shocked by Yata's yelp,it seems that the yelp...was not because of pain. _Is Misaki's tail sensitive? _Fushimi thought while smirking. Then he brushed Yata's tail again in purpose. "N-nya! S-Saru?! What do you think you're doing?!" Yata protested Fushimi Because of his teasing manners that annoys and embarrass him. _eh~so he can speak a little language of cat too huh?interesting!and that 'nya' sounds so adorable!~ _Fushimi thought again. Then Fushimi grabbed Yata's beanie and pull it off until the cat ears showed up on Yata's head. "Ah~you're so adorable Mi-sa-ki~" Fushimi teased Yata. "Shaddap! Y-You pervert!" Misaki stuttered While still holding back the gasp because of Fushimi's stroke on his tail. Fushimi seems satisfied,so he stopped stroking Yata's tail. Then Yata punched Fushimi's wrist until Fushimi decided to let go of Yata's tail. "Aww~ Misaki~ You're so mean! your punches hurts you know!" Fushimi pouted childishly. Yata just ignored him completely and starts to hide himself inside the blanket. "Ara ara~ Misaki~ are you embarrassed because of me?~ that's so cute!"Fushimi teased Yata. "W-wha-URUSAI!" Yata blushed again. Fushimi just chuckled. "Come on Misaki~ don't hide yourself~ don't be shy~"Fushimi teased Yata again. "Just shut up you little monkey! And i'm n-not shy!" Yata shouted back to Fushimi. Fushimi chuckled and another'Urusai' was muttered by Yata. "Now i'm gonna cook for breakfast again,we'll talk about your cat ears and tail later." Fushimi said and continue to cook in the kitchen. Yata just stared silently and muttered an inaudible 'i'm going to bath' shortly. After refreshing his mind in the bath, Yata used the clothes that Fushimi had prepared for him. And of course, the clothes were too big for him. "OI SARU! YOU ONLY HAVE THESE OVERSIZED CLOTHES FOR ME?!" Yata shouted, loud enough to make the neighbors annoyed and disturbed. "I only have that for you right now, just use it or just get naked if you don't want to use it." Fushimi sighed. And with that,Yata fell silent and just comply to the 'use the clothes' choice,because of course, it's much better than the 'get naked' choice. "Now come here to eat the breakfast i've prepared for you!~"

They ate the breakfast Fushimi had cooked in silence. But soon after those silents, Fushimi broke the silent. "Nee Mi-sa-ki~ i'm going to work today! Are you okay to stay here by yourself?" Fushimi teased Yata."haa?! Stay here?! Hell no! I'm gonna hang out on homra today , not like you! A workaholic freak!" Yata said. "So you're just gonna show your cat ears to them?i'll bet they will laugh at you." Fushimi sighed. it seems Yata didn't remember that his friends in homra doesn't know that he has cat ears and tail now, after realizing that, his cat ears and tail immediately droop down in dissapointment. Fushimi found this adorable and chuckled at seeing it. Misaki heard those chuckles from Fushimi and immediately scrached Fushimi with his cat claws and the effect is a shocked Fushimi and the chuckles from Fushimi stopped. Yata looks satisfied because of the look on Fushimi's face that shouts 'i lost' just now and Yata huffed in satisfy. Fushimi seems not amused by this and give deathly glare to Yata and made Yata's fur raise up in fear. and then the usual sadistic psychotic smile of the legendary Fushimi Saruhiko came back to Fushimi's face. "Nee~Misaki~ shall we have fun now?~" Said Fushimi while taking a red colored pet collar. The next thing Yata know is the fluffy pillow of Fushimi's bed before he fell asleep after being...tortured(?) by the raged(?) Fushimi. In sceptre 4, fushimi finished his work just in 10 minutes , but the finished works were taken by awashima and being switched with the new ones. Fushimi sighed. _Why does this job seems to have no ends?... _Fushimi thought silently while pouting to awashima. "Just do the job quickly,Fushimi... And it seems..you want to visit your '_important' _Misaki today? " Awashima said. "You can always read people mind huh...Awashima-san?" Fushimi sighed in frustration. Awashima just chuckled a bit at this. "Now finish your job quickly, Fushimi." Said awashima while leaving Fushimi's office. Fushimi just sighed and smirked a bit. "Oh,i will Awashima-san.I will." Muttered fushimi.

"Tadaima!" Fushimi said when he reached his apartment room. '_Hm? Why is it so dark here?...' _Fushimi thought while turning on the lights. "Misaki?" Said Fushimi. Then suddenly... Fushimi heard a squeak Coming from the bedroom. '_The bedroom light is still off ...' _Fushimi said to himself as he peeked into the bedroom to find a bundled blanket with the figure that is covered with the blanket is shivering. "Misaki?...a-are you okay?" Fushimi said while getting near to the blanket covered Yata. "S-saru? W-welcome home... I-i'm fine i guess..." Stuttered Yata, still shivering. "What happened...?" Asked Fushimi While caressing Yata's head slowly. "Nh..." Yata purred because of the touch. "W-well..n-nothing happened... I just accidentally heard some loud and creepy noises..." Stuttered Yata again. "hm...really Misaki?~ so you're afraid of loud noises~? " Fushimi asked teasingly, but there is a hint of relief in his tone. "Shaddap! And no, im not scared! It's because of this damn cat ears!" Yata scolded Fushimi while blushing a faint pink. "Eeh~ so that cat ears are really useful sometimes~" Fushimi said while stroking Yata's cat ears while smirking again. "Nh! Y-you! I said- nn-nya! S-stop, y-you B-baka Saru!"Yata said while holding back the moans and gasps because of Fushimi's touches. "Alright~alright i'll stop...if you beg for it!" Fushimi chuckled,now grabbing Yata's cat tail. "W-WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? HELL NO I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT DAMN THING!" Yata shouted in dissaprovement. To tell the truth, Yata doesn't really wan't Fushimi to stop doing those things. Because of his own thought of not wanting Fushimi to stop, His face heated up like a cooked lobster. "E~ really? then you don't want me to stop eh~Mi-Sa-ki~" Fushimi grinned. "H-HELL NO! I JUST DONT WANNA BEG TO YOU!" Yata shouted time, Yata's shout made the neighbor really angry. Then, Fushimi heard a knock on the door. "ah,namiko-baa-chan!" Fushimi greeted the 50 years old woman in front of him politely. "Fushimi-san! Please don't be too noisy, it is disturbing my children and they're starting to cry now!" Namiko scolded Fushimi. "Ah,i'm sorry namiko-baa-chan, i'm really sorry!" Fushimi apologized twice. Yata chuckled seeing Fushimi being scolded thoroughly by the rather-old-neighbor. After what seems like hours of scolding, Fushimi sighed and closed the door after Namiko got back to her own apartment room. He then realizes that Yata was laughing at him and stomped to the room to give his beloved Misaki a punishment for laughing at him.

* * *

H-**hey i know this fanfic is still shitty.. (;w;) but at least i tried...my best.. Right? I don't really know what to write...its like the ideas just stopped appearing on my mind...*cries* so pleaaseee if you can , pleaase review and follow or fav! Review = energy drink for writing _)/ i need energy drinkssss **

**oh well, anyway! I've written chap 2! Hooray! And wow, on the opening i was like... Depressed(?) and now i'm really really feeling satisfied! I think i did...fine? ...Ah whatever i dont care anymore if anyone was reading and favoriting this again! I enjoyed writing it! Jaa, matta ne minna ! And i think i'm gonna write some AkaKuro next time! (Kurokonobasuke) and i'm still don't have the spirit to write ...M rated fanfic. Okhaaay theeeeen i'm tired! My mom forced me to sleep, so,yep! See you next time! (^v^)/bye byee~**

**~Yo-chan signing out~**


End file.
